ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Removed
= Removed = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 22, 2018, 2:11pm August 19th, The Roost, Early Evening "You actually threatened to throw the shipment into the Maelstrom?" Roxy laughed. They were stood on the deck of the Seraphim inspecting the ventilation grills for the rear main engine ports. The skip was tethered to a sky dock about half way up the tower known as the Roost. Up here there was a constant crosswind and they were forced to raise their voices over the din. "Don't! It isn't funny." Lina protested, "I dont know what possessed me I was just so angry." "Well that isn't like you at all." Roxy said. "Ha ha!" Lina threw a small spanner at her and Roxy ducked laughing. The spanner went flying over the side of the ship before plummeting towards the ground far below. "So they have grounded you?" Roxy asked. "It will be fine, Eli is sorting it all out." "What, is he sleeping with a Counsellor or something?" "No but he suggested I should." "Oh Emma would love that." "I am not sure she is entitled to an opinion in that regard." Lina said a little too defensively and then blushed. "No I suppose not." Roxy murmured, suddenly regretting that she had brought it up. "Did you hear about the new construction project?" she said trying to change the subject. "Yes I met Emma for lunch earlier in the Centrum, it sounds horrific. How do you know about it?" Roxy tapped her ear gadgets and smiled. Lina raised her eyebrows, "I will have to get me one of those, then again maybe not I am in enough trouble as it is." Roxy shrugged, "It's not illegal. Its just radio waves." "It isn't illegal because nobody knows about it. Whoever is running that thing is in for a shock when the Council latches on to them." "I think everyone should have them, they could be useful..." "Wha... Could be useful." Slurred the voice of Eli from the docking platform. The two women turned to face him. He was swaying unsteadily on his feet, bottle still in hand. For a moment it appeared that he might fall from the platform but then he caught himself on the rail that ran along the ships gangplank. “You are drunk!” Lina accused. “And you my dear are trespassing.” “Eli I…” “She will be yours soon enough girl now be gone with you!” “What do you mean mine?” Eli drained his bottle and stepped onto the deck. Lina took a step towards him but he stopped her with a glare, “Go.” He growled. “Fuck you.” She spat and stormed off towards the gang plank. Roxy stood there for a moment dumbfounded. What had just happened? “You coming?” Lina called from the entrance to the Roost interior. Roxy picked up her tools and followed and they were soon stood in the cable elevator moving towards the ground. Lina was tense and Roxy didn’t know what to say. At last she broke the silence, “What was that about?” “I have no clue.” Lina was not happy, “Drink?” “Drink.” Agreed Roxy.